


disclaimer: this is not a psa for driving

by nihilisum



Series: spoil me, discipline me! [1]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Car Sex, Choking, Cock Warming, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Exhibitionism, Hybrid Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), M/M, Sapnap-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Self-Lubrication, Top GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), mainly georgenap but dreamnap is there too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:34:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29266569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nihilisum/pseuds/nihilisum
Summary: "what did i do to you?" dream huffed. it was bad enough george had made his puppy say such words, or rather, lies, he believed. there was no way george's dick was better than his own."i hear your god complex come through the walls, dream," george hummed casually, fucking into sapnap again and feeling his cock go in and out from his tummy. "i'd hate to let you really think sapnap likes you better.""he does like me better," muttered dream, focusing on driving again as he finally zipped his jeans back up. "and what god complex?" he added rhetorically."not what he just said.""whatever, but i'm having my way with him when we get to the hotel.""oh, but by then, he'll already be opened up by my cock." the bratty, stuck up tone of george's teasing words made dream roll his eyes in jealousy, the slapping of their bodies continuing while he no longer felt riled up. "trust me, dream, it's not looking so good over here..!"or the one where dogboy sapnap gets fucked in a moving car.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: spoil me, discipline me! [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2149281
Comments: 43
Kudos: 433





	disclaimer: this is not a psa for driving

**Author's Note:**

> you know me, i proofread for the first 2000 then gave up lololol so as always, ignore mistakes and pretend this is perfect <3 enjoy!

sapnap was getting on george's nerves.

as the dog boy sat beside him, his knees bouncing up and down, his hands slapping against his thighs, and his head turning this way and that at whatever passed by the window, george wanted nothing more than to burn bruises into his wrists and neck and get him to stay still that way. 

he hissed in between the gaps in his teeth for the a hundredth time during the drive, and said firmly, "sapnap."

the puppy had been getting on george's nerves a lot lately, for weeks even. george knew he didn't mean it, for the most part anyway, but since dream had made the big announcement about their vacation, sapnap hadn't stop bouncing between the walls, constantly giddy and without a moment's rest.

george loved seeing his puppy happy and smiling, but sometimes his energy became too much and he often wished that dream had adopted them a kitten instead.

george was hardly cut out for a dog's passionate way of living as it was, now pair their sapnap puppy, an already much too excitable boy, to the prospect of going to the beach and staying at a resort when he had never been to one ever in his lifetime – it was a recipe for hell for george between the weeks following the big day. after the painstaking waiting game, a vacation was exactly what he had been needing.

it had been almost an hour since they had hit the road, dream's car packed with their suitcases, and george already had to drag sapnap back into the car when he tried to catch the wind on his tongue.

sure, he had turned into a boy, a grown man, but he still had the regular puppy dog tendencies that any other would have.   
  
"what? 'm not even doing anything!" the puppy boy whipped his head around at george and frowned, his floppy brown ears dropping down to his brunette hair.

as he shifted forward in his seat against the window, george sitting at the other, his raggedy tail came out from his back and wagged so hardly that focusing on it made george feel dizzy.

"down, puppy."

the firm tone came from the front of the car where dream was busy taking them to the villa they had rented out. he had one hand resting lazily against the wheel as they travelled across the highway as he peered into rear view mirror to meet sapnap's innocent gaze through it. "are you daddy's good boy if you give georgie a hard time?"

sapnap's ears seemed to lower at that, and george rolled his eyes. dream always seemed to have a strong grasp of the leash, keeping sapnap where he wanted him, whereas george was barely hanging on as the dog boy tugged him every where, eager to shake him off.

"i'm just excited; i'm not doing it on purpose!" dog boy whined, naturally leaning forward, his hands dropping in the gap between his thighs and his knees digging towards each other.

dream pushed his free hand out of the gap between the driver and passenger seat, and george's irritation grew even more. sapnap leaned closer and met up with his hand, their chin and fingers making contact and the both of them indulging in the other's touch.

dream wiggled his fingers and scratched, and sapnap giggled, dug his chin deeper into dream's hand for more, his tail getting even faster with its movement.

"you were just telling him off," the british man huffed, glaring at the mirror into dream's casual green eyes.

"he doesn't need to be told off." dream looked back at him with a hard expression. he wouldn't be welcoming any criticism from george, just like always as he thought the way he did things was perfect. "he's not doing it on purpose, he said."

george felt his irritation prickle beneath his skin more and more. the hairs on his arms were jumping up, making his entire body feel cold. he hated when things didn't go his way and when sapnap didn't listen to him the first time he made a command.

both of his companions knew that very well.

"'m an angel," sapnap teased, glancing at george while he was still receiving his chin tickles. george didn't change the discontent on his face, no matter how pretty he thought he puppy looked getting coddled by dream's fingers. sapnap looked away and a small, mischievous giggle escaped his lips. "though georgie does look cute when he's mad..!"

"you're right, puppy," dream chuckled and brought his hand away. he gripped the wheel with both and looked at george again, an electric shock zapping between them. "he does look cute when he's mad, doesn't he?"

george unclenched his gritted teeth, glared daggers at his best friend, and told him to "fuck off". he grew even more annoying when dream barked out a soft laughter, his eyes scrunching up into his amusement for the situation rather than genuine grievance on behalf of george. 

seriously, if he were the slightest bit attracted to the blonde, he swore he would kick him off of his high horse and beat the pathetic arrogance out. dream thought he was so good when in reality he let himself get walked all over on by paws that knew just exactly what they were doing.

“georgie..” said his innocent voiced chocolate labrador, coming away from the window and closer to george.

"you're not getting chin tickles from me," george turned to him and said, a light snap in his voice as he had willed himself to be a little calmer.

sapnap's dog ears dropped down his hair and he leaned in so close that george could feel his breath hitting the exposed skin of his v-neck sweater. his eyelids dropped significantly, his puppy dog eyes much less wide, and george could feel the atmosphere in the car change drastically.

sapnap tilted his head to the side so that his ears shifted with him, brushing over his temples the way they did when he wanted more of his share of treats from dream.

pretty, so pretty, especially with his long lashes and the blush that seemed to flare up over the apples of his cheeks naturally. the look made george's tummy turn, and it _really_ affected him when sapnap lifted a finger and brought it to his neck, gently tracing a prominent vein that had been throbbing from his agitation with the dog boy.

sapnap pressed down in the middle of the vein, and cooed, "is georgie really mad at me?" 

george wasn't so easy to cast a spell on, but that didn't mean he couldn't recognise just how gorgeous his sapnap was. fluttering eyelashes, cherry looking lips, the waves in his long hair looking ravishing and practically inviting george's fingers to thread through them and tug – sapnap, no matter how annoying and loud and bothersome, was the most attractive boy he had ever seen.

george wanted to _devour_ him.

he looked up for a brief second to find dream already spying the exchange through the rear view mirror. for that moment, they spoke through only their eyes.

dream tilted his chin forward, his gaze sharpening with deadliness and his green murkier than usual. george didn't need his permission or approval but that's when he looked away and decided that he wasn't going to let his innocent puppy get away with being so spoiled. dream could coddle at him like he was still the size of his palm but george wouldn't have any of it.

it was time to show sapnap some tough love.

"i'll behave~," the puppy always promised, no matter the situation, when he wanted to sit in his room while he recorded, insisting that he would stay on the bed and out of view but somehow managing to get on his lap or between his legs.

george knew he would never behave, especially not for him. sapnap always acted perfect for dream, kneeled, looked up at him like he hung the moon and stars, listened on the first command, but when it came to himself it was like he was the poor owner being toyed with by his oversized dog.

it was as if the moment george had said something about discipline the first time he and dream talked about it, when sapnap really was just a literal puppy in his arms, the boy had kept the words in mind and made it his mission to misbehave as much as he could for george. all this time he had been spiting him and it didn't look like he would be stopping soon.

sapnap prodded against the vein and his touch lit a fire, that flame spreading from his neck and into his gut. there was no going back now, now that the flame had been lit, so george released all the tension in his chest and shoulders with a steady exhale and kept his eyes trained on his sapnap.

"come here, puppy," he murmured, before scooping sapnap into his lap and moving the both of them into the middle seat.

he let out a soft grunt as the heavy brick wall of his dog boy boyfriend got comfortable on top of him, his thick, compact thighs straddling his lap, his heavy hands clutching his shoulders, and his overall weight pressing up against him. 

although george had started working out for the sole purpose of balancing out their collective body mass as a three, managing to build up something of an athletic body type, though still petite, sapnap was no match for him and would always be significantly bigger than him in comparison to dream.

sapnap smiled as they were pressed together so closely, his crotch almost tucked into george's stomach and grazing against the faints of his abs lightly.

“am i mad?” he said calmly, his gaze calculative and the muscles in his face resting.

 _force him into submission_ , he thought, make him have _no choice but to kneel_.

george sucked air in between his teeth as he tilted his head, squinting his eyes slightly in a judgemental glare. “what do you think, sapnap?”

his tone was strikingly calm, the kind of calm that came before the storm really hit. no matter how much he lost it, george always tried not to yell – he knew speaking eerily calm had more of an effect. 

george knew sapnap could feel it because he felt his thighs tense around his hips; he caught the light twitch in his dog ears and the bowing of his tail. against his will, sapnap showed signs of his submission and it pleased george greatly.

he pulled a hand away from his thigh and placed it on sapnap’s right hip, his fingers slipping beneath the hem of dream’s hoodie and grabbing onto the warm flesh.

“well?” george asked again. his voice jumped softly, having even more of a challenging tone and doing just the task of straightening his puppy up in compliance. 

the grips of sapnap’s hands against george’s shoulders stammered. “well..." he shifted on george’s lap, shimmying even closer to press his cock up against his stomach, wiggling his ass to rub down against george’s crotch. his brunette tail wagged graciously as he leaned in and shifted his head into the crook of the older male’s neck, causing his back to arch perfectly into the palm of george’s hand. “there’s no reason georgie should be mad at me, ‘cause 'm bein' a good boy!”

george frowned in displeasure as he could feel sapnap against him, his dick standing long and hard against his stomach, a rod of fire making the task of paying attention even harder than it already was with his pretty eyes.

"oh, is that so?" he said, words slow and drawling and like honey to his puppy's ears, his tail wagging slower and slower with every drop. "so, you think you've been a good boy after seducing me wearing nothing but your boyfriend's sweatshirt?" 

a sharp inhale, and a cocky laugh from the front of the car, had george scoffing, had his thumb driving deeper into the flesh of sapnap's bare hip. sapnap let out a sharp whimper, clutching harder at his body. 

"you didn't even have the decency to wear a thong, at the very least, or one of those filthy little skirts he buys for you."

having metamorphosed from actual dog to dog boy, sapnap had spent most of his life only wearing material over his top half, dream still insisting on dressing him up when he was a literal mutt. it's why sapnap had the tendency to walk around the apartment wearing nothing over his bottom, giving his two owners quite the surprise when they caught him reaching for a snack that dream conveniently placed on the top shell, eager to see the material of his clothes ride up.

dream and george had tried to teach him that he had to wear pants, that that's what humans did and that it wasn't appropriate for him to let everything show, but sapnap was adamant and only every listened sometimes or simply took them off whenever he had the chance. the two had sighed and simply allowed sapnap to roam the apartment however he wished; he just had to make sure he covered properly in public.

it was why the shorts sapnap had actually been wearing when he entered the car were hanging over the head of the passenger seat. it turned out that the dog boy wasn't wearing any underwear anyway.

george bore his eyes into his puppy dog gaze, round and doe and begging, begging to be touched, for george to give in and give him the pleasure of his attention, for his hand to fall from his hip and back to run up and down his body in worship, wrap around his cock.

he could see the expression – his bottom lip was wet with a layer of spit, wobbling pathetically like his thighs, and his ears were sinking more and more into submission as george neglected him of any affection. george loved it, adored it even.

he didn't give in, wasn't so weak to his puppy dog eyes like dream was. from day one, he had valued discipline. he had never let sapnap get his way just by looking cute and he wouldn't be starting now. so george kissed his teeth and dug his thumb into his hip again, relishing in the sharp whimper that shot out from his shaky lips. most of the time, dream had been the one to enjoy physical pain while george kept it psychological, but hearing that pitch of sapnap's voice and dipping into his curves harshly didn't seem so bad to george.

"when i ask you a question," george said, tone low and dangerous and slipping right into the shell of sapnap's ear, the older male leaning his chin against the curve of his shoulder to do so. 

when he leaned in, he had the opportunity to see the outside. it seemed like they were so into their play that they hadn't even realised that the car had stopped moving, that dream had parked in the lane on the side to stop and watch. george met dream in the mirror once more and glared at him competitively, keeping them glued together as he continued. 

"i expect an answer," he bit through a hushed whisper, and his lips stretched into a sadistic smirk as he finally drew his eyes away from his work and caught the full body shudder that rattled the puppy.

the agreement had been that sapnap was both their puppy, and when he had turned into a dog boy, they both became his boyfriends though had no physical or romantic connection to each other. that didn't stop there from being competition and light tones of jealousy. george's came from how easy dream had it, how happily sapnap obliged, and dream's habit of dressing the boy up in whatever outfits and clothes he liked. it was almost territorial and it pissed george off sometimes, no matter how hot sapnap looked in his skirts.

sapnap spluttered for an answer. "y–yes, sir!" the puppy boy yapped on command, pausing for a second as george brought his stagnant hand away from his hip and up to hold his chin. 

"well, sapnap? and do you think you're a good boy for that?" george's thumb grazed against his chin, and the fingers sprawled against his lower back grazed closer to the beginnings of his ass, serving as a warning to sapnap. "look at you; you've already made me repeat myself."

sapnap shook his head as best as he could in george's grasp, ignoring how the pressure got harder, as if to stabilise him and keep him in place. "but–! but you–!" he tried to say, tried to defend himself, but the words died on his tongue when george's face hardened.

"so you're putting the blame on me, sapnap? for your bad behaviour?" 

a pathetic cross between a whimper and a moan slipped from sapnap's mouth as george grabbed onto his bottom lip with his thumb and dragged it down, digging in until the pad of his thumb pressed up against his bottom row of teeth. his eyes were mean, desolate of any sort of mercy, and his eyebrow twitched with his obstinacy. 

"such a silly puppy, aren't you, sapnap?"

he didn't say it the way dream did, soft and lovingly, endeared by sapnap's childish and mindless behaviour, like a puppy so excitable that it ran into things face first.

instead, george was condescending, spoke such words with a spit that made sapnap feel so, so small, despite being double the size of george in all of his built up body. he made sapnap want to kneel, paw at his feet, tuck his face into his lap desperately, made his dog ears sink the lowest they had ever been, so close to kissing the petals of his eyelashes. his tail even stopped wagging, simply curled around and rested against his body. 

"you thought you could lean over, tilt your head and shake your ass, and that you'd get your way? that i'd let you off for being such a pest?" 

george shoved his thumb further into sapnap's mouth, hooking it over his teeth, and yanked him back so that he could lay against his seat again. he looked up in disgust at his awfully behaved puppy, lifted his thumb and pressed it onto the tip of his tongue, and watched as sapnap opened his mouth wider willingly, completely under his reign now and without even the slightest sense of control. 

there was no excessive rambling to get on his nerves anymore, no teasing fingers mockingly tracing his veins, no long, winding back and fourths of "are we there yet?". sapnap was beneath george, his puppet, at his will. he would silence him, make the rest of journey much more tolerable.

"it might work for dream, but i'm not so easily swayed." he pressed his thumb harder against the surface of his tongue and watched in delight as spit spilled out of his mouth, ran down the corners of his mouth uncontrollably. "sapnap," he sneered, his degrading laugh making him whimper unfortunately. "you should know better, really."

george let his mouth go, dropped his hand, and wiped the spit with the dream sweatshirt begrudgingly. sapnap made a sound that was a cross between a moan, a gurgle and a whimper as he lifted his sleeves and wiped his mouth with them. his cheeks were pink and his eyes were glossy, the pain of his unhinged jaw and the press of george's thumb almost making him let out some tears.

"george." his eyes tore away from the pretty sight of his teary eyed puppy and found the glaring greens of dream. george responded to him with a bitter expression – dream, ever so impatient.

"georgie.." 

"what do you want?"

he turned his attention back to sapnap and wasn't shy with his mean expression, loving the way he pouted harder at the harsh tone in his words. the dog boy stared at him for a moment, shifting on his lap slightly. his fingers picked at the material of his shirt over his shoulder until finally the dog ears tipped forward as he gazed down at the inflated form of his sweatshirt.

"sapnap. turn around," george commanded simply.

sapnap obliged without another word though with an anxious glance into george's eyes. he lifted himself from the straddling position and sat back down facing away from him, george anticipating the press of his thick ass against his hot crotch. so maybe he was a little bit pent up himself – they hadn't done it in a while, sapnap more excited about the beach than aroused, which was a testimony to how he was looking forward to the vacation considering how often he sat below george's desk simply humping his leg.

"shut the fuck up, dream," george snarled as the blonde had started cracking up behind the back of his hand. 

it wasn't the first time dream had laughed as sapnap laid across george, the younger finding amusement in the fact that sapnap was so much bigger than him. george hardly cared, even relished in the fact that he was able to reduce such a man into fits of pathetic tears with simple touches and the meanest spit of his degrading words.

"you know i fuck him better than you either way," george said spitefully, shifting the both of them higher up in their seats and lacing his arms around sapnap's slim waist.

"that's not true," dream scoffed, his stance shifting insecurely.

"and why wouldn't it be when he's told me?" george chimed, glancing up at dream with a mocking expression, as his hand grasped the bottom of sapnap's sweatshirt and yanked it up in one firm tug.

sapnap made a noise of disapproval as he shook his head and gazed desperately at a displeased dream, whose eyes glared into him for confirmation of the claim. before the poor dog boy, caught between his two beloved owners, could splutter out his a reply, he received a mouthful of his sweatshirt as george cut him off.

the tears that sat at the corners of sapnap's eyes like pearls jumped and made their way down the curves of his cheeks, one of them splashing against george's hand and pleasing him. he and dream always liked when he cried. he always did when his arousal overwhelmed him – george wanted to make him writhe and sob across the car, scar his cheeks pinks with the flow of his tears and make his eyes half lidded with haze for the rest of the ride.

dream exclaimed, "george!" 

george secured more of the bunched up material inside of sapnap's mouth with a firmer push as he looked at dream. "you just get back to driving," he commanded, sapnap's whine muffled behind the gag and george's adamant hand. he was at a loss with his patience. frankly, he wanted to get himself off too in the process. "if you're not going to deal with this brat, then i will."

sapnap whimpered as he must have felt the snarl against his ear, the breath of it down his neck, the effect trailing all the way down to his exposed cock. dream looked at him, and sapnap looked back, his eyes furrowing and his eyes blinking his innocence.

he wanted dream to intervene, say that he had been a good boy, give his chin scratch and pet behind his ears. dream's eyes twinkled, not in a flash of sympathy but in amusement at the sight of sapnap before him; glassy eyed, exposed completely now that the sweatshirt was up, and completely hard. 

"i think that's what he wanted all along," chuckled dream, sparing a glance to the tent in his jeans and then turning around to gaze down the highway. "annoyed you so much that you'd dick him down. again."

the car rolled away from the sides and into the main lanes, and they were off again, dream's hands flexing over the wheel though his right one faltering.

"yeah?" george dropped his hand from his mouth, not having to worry about the sweatshirt falling, for sapnap had closed his jaw over it without needing to be told to. "you wanted my cock, is that it?"

sapnap shook his head, the cotton under his teeth feeling weird as george's hands ran down his built up torso. the glides of his fingers were sinful over his abs, his pointer finger pressing into the indenting of them and grazing across the light spouting hairs of his happy trail. 

"you're sooo pathetic," george laughed as his attention was torn from sapnap's face to the excitement between his legs. 

sapnap's cock stuck against his lightly toned stomach, still twitching away and growing up and up his body. the puppy boy was a grower not a shower, so it took some coaxing for it become full and thick and throbbing. it looked like it didn't need much a encouragement then however, for sapnap was a little slut, so desperate for it that george's docile touches and mean words were enough to get him all excited. 

"seriously? you've gotten so dependent on my cock. all it takes is a bit of discipline to get you hard." 

sapnap's teeth hurt. his back arched harshly as his bones rattled inside of his body, the flick of george's fingers against his tip, at its most vulnerable state, crawling violently throughout its entire length. he mewled through the gag and then squealed again as george pushed him back down, george's own erection pressing against him so suddenly.

"this is what you wanted, isn't it?" george flicked him again, smiled sadistically as the shock flew through sapnap's body and made him jump up once more, another bothered shriek rising from the depths of his throat though getting dumbed down by the painful clench of his teeth. "a horny mutt like you just couldn't contain it until we got to the hotel room, right?"

sapnap shook his head, denying it all, but the bead of cum that oozed out of his slit was a testimony to how he couldn't stop stealing glances at his british counterpart, thinking he looked especially sexy that day. perhaps that was why he couldn't stop fidgeting at the window.

george scoffed at the sight of it pouring out slowly, grabbing at his cock fully as it twitched against sapnap's body. "dumb puppy," he murmured. "you're body's telling me all i need to know. how much of a _whore_ you are."

his tongue rolled inside of his mouth as he felt the warmth beneath his hand, bringing his thumb up to dip into the small puddle of his precum. 

"you know," murmured george, his own eyes dropping slightly as he spread the cum all over and around his head. "you've got a dirty little habit of getting what you want," he continued, voice dripping to a lower, sensual tone, that had even dream gripping the car wheel. george noticed, his cheek twitching with his pride. "remember, we made rules, didn't we, slut? and yet, you always manage to shake your pretty ass out of following them."

sapnap winced, a choked sob flying out as george pressed cruelly into the slit of his dick. the puppy boy turned his head and sought out whatever intimacy he could find from burrowing into george's face. they met eyes, and he begged with his own, but george smiled at him without remorse, grabbed at the sweatshirt with his teeth, yanked it away, and smacked their lips together.

dream let his eyes linger for seconds more than he should have. his greens diluted at the hand that cupped the head of sapnap's cock and teased with the slickness of his precum, wrist rolling fast and the heel of his palm digging into the sensitivity.

he watched as the hand over sapnap's hip lifted slowly, fingers brushing over a nipple and making sapnap whine against his lips. he held it over his jaw and kept the puppy boy's head in place, practically eating his mouth out, his fingers flexing with his harsh grip and sapnap responding to it so greatly dream had to let in a sharp take of breath.

george pulled away and sneered. his eyes dropped to sapnap's mouth and the urge to spit inside of it, make him choke on his own fluids, made his dick grow firmer, the puppy surely feeling it as his wet lips whined in pleasure. 

"you feel it, slut?" george purred, lifting his pelvis and rubbing up on sapnap's ass. "is that what you wanted? why you wouldn't shut the fuck up when i told you to?"

sapnap shook his head, squeezing his eyes to stop the tears from the pull he felt in his tummy. "no," he whimpered. "not a slut..!" he added, a gasp interrupting him as george's fingers threaded through the brunette strands of his hair and tugged mildly.

"yeah? think you're not a slut?" george bucked up and laughed in pity at the little shriek that escaped his dog boy's lips, his ears lurching in the air from the pressure of his cock between his cheeks. "except you've been sitting here leaning back into me like i won't notice."

"g–george..!" sapnap cried out, a hiccup breaching his speech as his hand flew up and grasped george's wrist, stopping the quick movements that had been going on the entire time. "i–i'll cum!" he sobbed, looking at him pitifully.

george cooed at him, his expression mockingly soft and making sapnap whimper. "and you know you can't do it without my permission, don't you?"

sapnap nodded slowly, blinking away the tears caught in his lashes. the gaps only refilled as another rush of tears came around, george shocking him with another squeeze of his cock.

"oh, what a good boy you are for _daddy_!" 

dream grunted from the front as george made fun of them both, george never going by the name and dream mostly playing with it, sapnap being his little puppy to look after. george ignored him, made a point out of leaning in and kissing sapnap hard again the moment dream's eyes flicked up to the mirror again.

"what's the look for?" george murmured casually as he pulled away, the slobber of their lips together smacking in the car.

"you're being cruel," dream mumbled, eyeing sapnap's dazed expression.

"if sapnap wanted nice then he should have gone and bothered you," george scoffed, glancing at the boy.

dream didn't seem too reassured but that wasn't george's problem. he never did fall for those eyes even when sapnap was a puppy; he wouldn't be starting now. he had played his game much too many times and knew all of his tricks.

his lips twitched lightly into a sardonic smile as he caught the shake in sapnap's cock – it had grown to its full length, full and throbbing and begging to be taken care of, with a skillful hand or a wet mouth, or from something behind. dream could be as worried as he wanted but sapnap was clearly enjoying it.

george grazed his hand over it gently this time, dropping all the way to his balls. "but you didn't really want nice, did you, sapnap?" 

sapnap shook his head in disagreement though his eyes were traced on the hand still holding his cock. 

"i–! i didn't think about it!" he stammered, the clarity he might have had dead at the bottom of his chest. "i just wanted you, george.." he sulked, shifting himself up ever so carefully, avoiding any chance of hard friction against george's palm and boner. "please, georgie..."

george snapped, "please what?"

"f–fuck me, please!" sapnap begged.

puppy dog eyes. george squinted. he wouldn't fall for them.

he brushed his hands down george's arm and clutched onto him, dropping his head back against his shoulder and grinding into him. "i'll be good after..!" he gasped, wanting of anything he could get by himself. "i promise!"

george clenched his jaw. he wouldn't fall for it. he didn't fall for it. he felt irritated though that he was reaching his limit himself, that sapnap thought it was up to him whether he behaved well.

"dream." george looked in the mirror. "condoms."

dream let out a small sigh before leaning over to the passenger compartment in front of the seat. he popped it open and a number of packet spilled out shamelessly. they did fuck in the car often, mostly on trips to do the grocery shopping when sapnap misbehaved. dream grabbed two and dropped them in george's palm without another word. the poor guy was still hard.

"don't look so happy," george retorted as he ripped one open with his teeth, spying the light of hope in sapnap's eyes.

the irritation was growing, along with the drive to plunge himself inside sapnap's hole and really show him just how annoyed with him he was. how dare he look so happy with himself? did he think he had won? did he think that george was just like dream, giving into him just how he wanted? it wasn't like that all, and george would make it clear to the dumb puppy boy. he would drill the message into him and make him wish he hadn't tried it with george.

"get up," he scowled, pushing the puppy out of his lap. 

sapnap yelped as george grabbed him by the wrist and pressed a hand at the top of his back, shoving him down and pushing him through the gap between the driver and passenger seat.

"george..!" dream gawked, wearing the same expression as sapnap. 

george ignored him and scowled as sapnap turned his head, barely brushed against the gear stick, and gazed back at him with a dirty expression, as if turned on george's show of dominance over him.

"you don't decide if you'll behave, you dumb slut," he snapped, shoving him down further and taking responsibility for another moan from him. sapnap was enjoying it and it was driving george mad. even without meaning to, the puppy was getting on his nerves. "you'll behave because i fucking want you to."

sapnap whined, george digging into his wrist and pressing him further into the uncomfortable position. the very tip of his tail was starting to wag lightly, his ears perking up too. 

"you're insane..!" hissed dream, his eyes darted from the road, to sapnap, and back up to george. 

george mumbled, "it'll be fine." he tore the second condom with his teeth and tugged his sweatpants down, along with his underwear, and finally freed his dick. 

"you're supposed to be the responsible one," dream scoffed, taking one glance at his hardness and looking around his lane, conscious of the other cars around him.

he was the responsible one. he was usually the one to warn dream about going too far, stopping the two from getting too touchy in public places where they risked getting caught. just the other day, he had to get between the two of them before they started fucking at the atm machine of a walmart.

george had the least amount of guts out of all of them, not ever doing anything daring for the sake of rubbing one out, but this time, as he got himself off in the middle of the windshield, george couldn't find it in himself to care.

"shut up," george whispered through a low moan, holding his heavy erection in his palm and slowly pumping himself. he was feeling just as desperate at sapnap, his lips parting at the slow, sparking sensations that shot up and down his pelvis and stomach.

dream's chest rose and fell irregularly, from sapnap's fowl expression as he watched george and from the sound of george himself, his needy breaths, and the lube of the condom making a sinful sound that rung in his ears. paired with the sound of the other cars around them, the engine of their own, and sapnap's whimpers, that day would haunt dream forever on slow, hot nights where he couldn't find a comfortable position on his bed.

"george.." sapnap whined poorly, lifting himself up on his forearms and avoiding the gear stick. "hurry..! hurry, hurry..!" 

george opened his eyes. he clenched his jaw, the vein in his neck popping again at the sight of sapnap shoving his ass back and forth, thrusting eagerly to feel something from behind. he whined and whined, and george had seen the same show of his sluttiness against a pillow as he waited for george to be done streaming.

sapnap's ass was plump, sweet, and begging for george's cream always. he would slap him cruelly though, make his round cheeks all red before he would give the puppy any treatment. but george felt like skipping out of branding his handprint on his slut, instead wishing to brand his hips against the curves of it with the brutality of his fucking.

so, with a frustrated hiss, he wrapped an arm sapnap's hips, and with his other hand around the base of his own cock, he lined the head and hole up, and snapped against him.

"sapnap..!" dream acted quickly as sapnap lurched forward, grabbed onto the gear stick and kept it in place as sapnap landed over his forearm, his eyes rolling back and his jaw ajar. 

" _oh, fuck..!_ " george gasped under his breath, his cock slipping in so easily from sapnap's self lubricant and from the fact that they had already fucked the night before.

even so, sapnap's textured walls sucked him in so pleasantly and suffocated his dick. he was welcomed, accepted by his asshole, the puppy boy even clenching and unclenching around him just to get him deeper. really, the feeling of being inside of him was so torturously good that george could have came right then and there, if not for the willpower he had to hold it in, because that wouldn't be fun at all.

george laughed under his breath as he looked down at their connected bodies, only spying the slither of his dick as the rest of it was buried inside. 

"is that... is that how you wanted it, baby?" he cooed. sapnap's thighs were shaking against him, his entire body jittering as he laid across the car and struggled to breath.

george smiled breathlessly as he leaned down, pressed his chin into his shoulder and breathed against the shell of his ear. his smile grew into a smirk as he heard sapnap whimper quietly, his entire body becoming sensitive from the sudden jolt of arousal. 

"g..george..!" as he tilted his head up, his slobbery mouth brushing over dream's arm, george was delighted to see his eyes a blur of green, fat pearls of tears rushing down his cheeks. it was always so satisfying to see him cry when it looked like it should have been the opposite dynamic. george wasn't so pathetic to let himself make the same reaction. " _a-ahh..!_ "

george rolled his hips into him while a hand curled around his thigh and brushed against the inner crevices, painfully close to his throbbing balls.

" _stupid cockslut_ ," he purred lowly, focusing on his intricate movements. he had been inside of sapnap so much that he felt like he had memorised every part of him, knowing which move to make to make him feel real good. "can't keep his mouth shut for a second without my dick inside of him, yeah?"

george peered over at the sound of a belt buckle, and he sneered as he found dream's hand off of the wheel, their car having a self driving option, and instead diving inside of his pants. 

"look, cockslut," he commanded firmly, taking his hand away from his thigh and cupping sapnap's throat with it.

he gently tugged around it, felt sapnap swallow, and in a moment, sapnap obeyed, lifted himself up and followed george's hand that pushed him back. the puppy held himself up with the strength of his arms, his muscles rippling with the way his elbows buckled, but he obeyed and gazed at dream's visible hard on.

"you have an audience," george smiled, rubbing the heel of his palm into sapnap's throat and felt it shake beneath his touch. "you wanna tell daddy whose cockslut, you are?" 

sapnap bit over his bottom lip at the sight of dream's cock. his owners did have such mouth watering dicks; he was always hungry to wrap his lips around them, given the chance. before george could notice and give his ass a hard, spine aching slap, he glanced at him around his shoulder and pouted. 

"pout like the bitch you are," george laughed, keeping their bodies firmly pressed together and rubbing his thumb into a particular spot on his neck. "i'm not going to move until you say it."

sapnap grumbled sadly under his breath, gazing at dream again. he had moved his hand back on the wheel and his left hand sloppily moved up and down his cock, slick with a few dribbles of his spit. 

"say it..!" george pressed, sapnap whimpering as he squeezed threateningly around his neck.

"'m..." he mumbled shyly. "'m george's... cockslut..!"

george scoffed, and sapnap leaned away from his hand. "you can sing your fucking praises when you're getting dicked down," he growled, grabbing him and keeping him in place. "i can hear you through the walls when i'm streaming and you're touching yourself like the whore you are."

george squeezed so that he let out a broken squeak and blinked down another round of his tears. his tail curled up his back the way it did when he was feeling good, as his dick twitched in the confines of the condom, the slut rubbing deliciously against it. 

"georgie.." he whined. "i said it..."

"tell daddy whose cockslut you are."

sapnap pouted and turned his head. he licked his lips and narrowed his gaze. "your... cockslut."

dream's expression hardened, but he didn't say anything to intervene.

george smirked, satisfied with the reaction. "whose?"

his dog ears rose as george's cock started sliding out of his hole slowly. "yours..!" he gasped.

"whose?"

the dog boy choked on a sob, empty again, only the pulsing head of george's cock poking his entrance. if he pushed back, he would feel full, could fuck himself even if george only prodded him in defiance of his misbehaviour, but sapnap stayed still.

he looked up at george and exclaimed in desperation, "your cockslut!"

sapnap knew he looked pathetic, knew he sounded pathetic, knew he really was a pathetic cockslut, but he couldn't care. he couldn't keep quiet, couldn't keep provoking george, couldn't keep his mind off of his dick as they drove across the highway. he had wanted it, had wanted it bad, and the look of pleasure on george's face was enough to make him submit to him.

he was done being coy, so he turned forward as he was stretched out around george's head, and gasped, " _m georgie's cockslut!_ "

the breath was knocked from sapnap's lungs. tears were jerked out of his eyes. stars freckled his vision, for george's hips crashed against the globes of his ass, his cock pierced his walls all over, and his body was shoved forward once more.

" _love george's cock-!_ " he moaned filthily, tongue slipping out of his mouth and eyes shutting closed. empty. he took a breath, " _-the best!_ " and then full again.

george's pace was brutal as he slammed his cock inside of his personal fuck hole, the sound of their bodies slapping together allowing for dream to follow their pace as he jerked himself off, his glance flicking from them to the road. he was almost certain he felt the entire car lurch forward as george drilled his dick into him, sapnap mewling out his pleasure with every wet thrust. 

all three of them were vocal in their pleasure, george grunting with every forceful push into his asshole, sapnap mewling shamelessly as he received him, dog ears completely flat and tail wagging rapily, and dream panting while his hips bucked up into his wet fist. he imagined himself to be in front of sapnap, imagined his cock to be encased by the warmth of his mouth as george did the deep throating for him and fucked his precious puppy forward onto it.

sapnap had george's name on the tip of his tongue but the boy didn't give him time to even catch his breath as he carved him out of his cock, made it perfectly clear which one of their dicks the puppy boy preferred. it stung just the littlest bit with every thrust but sapnap enjoyed it nevertheless, and especially enjoyed when he got so full that he felt like he could burst at any second and fill the condom up to its brim.

"g..!" sapnap tried, pushing himself up though almost falling back down again. " _geo...rge!_ " he choked again, finding george's pace as he pulled out and shoving himself back down, their bodies connecting once more and sapnap finding him, his puffy lips brushing against the back of his neck as they stood against each other.

george breathed out a small chuckle. he brought his hand up from his hip and rubbed it against the belly bulge in sapnap's stomach.

"oh, look at that," he whispered, the saliva in his mouth smacking together as he sucked at a spot on sapnap's neck. "that sweet little bulge in your tummy's all me," he cooed, pressing mildly against his ass and pulling out another dirty whine from his lips. 

george laughed as he pushed sapnap's sweatshirt up for dream as he glanced over and scowled at the sight of just how dressed up his dick was with their beautiful boy's body. the two had been so into fucking each other that they hadn't even noticed dream had already came as he wiped his hand down with tissues he had gotten from beneath the seat.

"that's cute," george sneered, bucking into sapnap with his bite and smiling wider as he shrieked. he could feel the stretch of his body, his muscles pulsing against him, as if sapnap was trying to hold on until george gave him the permission to finally let go. "even cockslut over here lasted longer than you."

"what did i do to you?" dream huffed. it was bad enough george had made his puppy say such words, or rather, lies, he believed. there was no way george's dick was better than his own.

"i hear your god complex come through the walls, dream," george hummed casually, fucking into sapnap again and feeling his cock go in and out from his tummy. "i'd hate to let you really think sapnap likes you better."

"he does like me better," muttered dream, focusing on driving again as he finally zipped his jeans back up. "and what god complex?" he added rhetorically.

"not what he just said."

"whatever, but i'm having my way with him when we get to the hotel."

"oh, but by then, he'll already be opened up by my cock." the bratty, stuck up tone of george's teasing words made dream roll his eyes in jealousy, the slapping of their bodies continuing while he no longer felt riled up. "trust me, dream, it's not looking so good over here..!"

and it didn't look so good. george gazed at sapnap's gaping entrance, completely fleshed out from his dick, and scoffed.

"you're such a slutty puppy that it seems like your hole never even closes up," he spat, taking the edges of his asshole by his thumbs and stretching it out even more. "remember, baby? remember the first time you came around and it was just pink and little down here?"

sapnap swore he stars were dropping in his eyes just from the sound of george's snide words. he had always loved george's dirty talk. he had praises for both men in between their playful competition, but george, george had a skill in talking down to him, humiliating him, making him feel awful and small and dirty beyond fixing, that it was almost unbelievable.

dream could never make him such a nervous mess with his words the way george did.

"you learnt your lesson yet?" george whispered.

sapnap nodded eagerly. he was glad. he was using every atom made out of him to hold back his release, was clinging onto every last memory of stimulation training the boys had put him through. but now, now he didn't think he had it in him.

"yeah, and what's your lesson?"

"to... to shut up for the rest of the ride..!" he said, and george smiled against in his neck. he could feel it, and then felt the hand over his tummy slink down to grab at his dick.

"silly puppy," george sighed, pulling out with ease. "you say it like you have a choice anymore." 

dream pressed his teeth together and clutched at the wheel as he listened to the last few slaps of his best friend fucking his boyfriend right beside him, the dirty noises going from one ear to the other. he swore, swore it, that he would make his mark on their puppy boy and prove himself so well that sapnap would not even think to utter such words again.

it wasn't long after that before sapnap let his cum fill the condom in with white. just a few more thrusts of george's dick against his sweet spot, a few more strokes of george's skillful hand, and sapnap was whining with more and more tears, pressing back deliciously onto george's cock as he was milked for all he was worth and making george cum too.

"georgie..!" he sobbed, feeling the hotness of george's seed through the barrier of the condom, wishing so badly that they could have done without it. 

george pulled out, pinched the condom from his cock with heavy breaths and tied it up from the top. "shhh," he hummed gently, placing a steady hand over sapnap's palm as he whimpered, all of the strength in his body fucked out of him as he simply laid across the car, waiting for george to look after him.

the eldest of the trio scoffed as he heard the slurred words sapnap murmured out as he was preoccupied with pulling his sweatpants back up and wiping the mess of sapnap's slicked up ass.

"didn't mean it, daddy."

dream's hand stroked at his head, pressing against his brunette hair and lightly teasing his dropped ears. "oh, that's okay, doll," he murmured lowly, not sparing him a glance. it wasn't okay, and george knew it, smirked to himself as he knew the leo's pride was wounded. 

sapnap pouted, his tired voice doing its best to exlaim, "honest!"

"and so am i," dream cooed, scratching between his ears before dropping to tickle his chin again. "i'll give you another reason to worship my cock the most when you're all good 'n closed up, 'kay, pup?"

george rolled his eyes as he cleaned up sapnap; and he really had it in him so ask what god complex.

sapnap pouted but didn't say anything further than that, for george gave him butt a chaste pat. "come on, puppy, up you get," george muttered. 

groggily, sapnap lifted himself up, with the help of george too, and hissed as he sat back down in the back seat again. "georgie," he mumbled, his voice broken and low and acting as evidence that he had been sobbing.

george didn't answer him, simply put his feet through his shorts for him and tugged them up with his compliance. he worked with a neutral face, pulling out baby wipes and taking sapnap's chin in his delicate hands to sort out the blotchiness of his cheeks as best as he could. they were red and dry and in desperate need of lotion, and sapnap's lips were so swollen that george leaned in to kiss a little more gentler than he had done so before.

"are you..." sapnap was surprised by it. he blinked up at him when he pulled away, ears still innocently pinned to his head. "are you really mad at me, georgie?"

george shook his head. "i think i was too harsh," he murmured gently.

sapnap's eyes widened until his ears were shaking with the bobble of his movement. "nuh-uh! it was just right! i liked it!" he didn't want george to feel bad. if he really couldn't keep up with george's pace then he would have said the word that they had taught him.

george sat down at his original spot on the far side and looked thoughtfully at his puppy. his gaze dropped to the lips he had just kissed. "yeah? you think so?"

"mhm!" sapnap nodded, and he shot him an adorable smile to reassure him.

"mm, but i still want you to use your mouth on me."

the dog boy stopped, startled by the sudden comment and the focused gaze on what he understood to be his mouth, for he darted his tongue out for a second and watched as george's eyes flashed in recognition of the muscle.

"i saw you," george said simply. "i saw you look at dream's dick so eagerly," he cooed, his fingers gliding across sapnap's bashful cheek. "you wanna suck mine, baby, 'til we get there? 'm sure that will get you to shut up for sure."

the life in sapnap seemed to spark alive at the sound of that, but george himself didn't have the energy to make a retort about it. he just sighed in some sort of fondness he had for his puppy boy's love for dick and pulled his own flaccid one out.

"up here, cockslut," he murmured, and in the next moment sapnap's mouth sunk down on him. george sighed in content, feeling the comfort of his wet hole again, though this time from the other side. it felt so good that he felt the vein in his neck pop back in, felt like all of his frustration had turned to dust.

sapnap smiled around his cock, his eyelashes fluttering closed as he felt the tip tickle the back of his neck. he had done it before, underneath the desk while george edited a video and needed a motivator, or while they watched a movie together and george got annoyed of him constantly toying with a bottle cap between his teeth. with his little to no gag reflex, cockwarming with his skilled mouth was sapnap's thing.

the puppy boy thought cheekily as george's hand rubbed up and around his ass, squeezing and massaging lovingly on occasion.

the puppy dog eyes still worked like a charm. really, george was no better than dream, no matter how hard he tried to deny it.

**Author's Note:**

> uhhh,,, first part of a new smut series thing?? fuck yeah?? and remember, horny fuckers, DO NOT REPLICATE THE ACTIONS OF THESE IDIOTS. DRIVE SAFELY. SEAT BELTS. NO FUCKING ON THE HIGH WAY. speed camera people boutta get some real nice jerk off material, there's that much LOL
> 
> hope u enjoyed haha dogboy sapnap supremacy 1!!!  
> comment, kudos, subs, bookmarks, gimme gimme! VALIDATION!!!
> 
> twt is nihilisums :] come say hi!


End file.
